Story Teasers
by Epic Zealot Productions 2.0
Summary: This is just a collection of teasers for upcoming stories of mine.
1. RWBY: Remnant Civil War

**This a collection of teasers for upcoming stories of mine. First one is inspired by** **the Captain America: Civil War's Super Bowl tv spot. Fittingly, the story is called RWBY: Remnant Civil War, essential a mashup Winter Soldier and Civil War.**

* * *

 _A vault in Atlas opens up, switch to Weiss Schnee and her sister Winter cautiously approaching a bruised and battered Spring Maiden, Celeste Springfield._ ' ** _UNITED WE STAND!_** '

 _Cut Qrow Branwen looking over the sprawling city of Stralis. Meanwhile, Orion Security mercenaries surround Ruby Rose and Wilma Mathieson, the Winter Maiden._ ' ** _UNITED WE STAND!_** ' _Cut Jaune Arc and Lie Ren fighting mercs, Jaune bashing one with his shield and Ren kicking another. Then a explosion rocks a skyscraper, before cutting to Blake Belladonna covering her mouth in horror while the Summer Maiden: Samantha Slate looks at the White Fang with determination._

 _Cue a masked female assassin, clad in a red n' gold battle suit, approaching General Ironwood with a pistol in hand. James closes his fist, then he grabs the slide of his attacker's pistol and encloses his right hand around the barrel just as the assassin fires. The headmaster of Atlas Academy looks immediately up, concern all over his face._ ' ** _DIVIDED WE FALL!_** '

 _Coco Adel clambers atop a truck as explosions wreck the parking lot of SDC's headquarters building and gasps at the carnage._ ' ** _DIVIDED WE FALL!_** '

 _Johann Schnee removes the helmet of one of his bodyguards, revealing his battered face and dried blood. The Schnee patriarch looks up at his killer, the masked assassin from earlier, with fear._ ' ** _DIVIDED WE FALL!_** ' _Cut to Ruby and her friends/allies getting into a combat stance as Johann, now clad in a suit of TITAN-class powered assault armor and armed with a pair of modified revolvers, forces a security door open, Neo-Umbrella soldiers are behind him_.

Johann Schnee: "You choose the wrong side."

* * *

 **There you have it and the other Seasonal Maidens are going to be in the story as well.**

 **I wanted to have the names of the other three Maidens to relate to their respective seasons. But why are they in different kingdoms? Well, initially they lived in a kingdom that corresponded with their season the most. Fall Maiden in Vale, Spring Maiden in Mistral, Summer Maiden in Vacuo, and the Winter Maiden in Mantle, later Atlas. But sometime prior to the show, around the time of Team STRQ, someone attempted to hunt the predecessors of Amber and the other three Maidens and steal their powers. However, they were stopped and it was decided by Ozpin and other members of the Brotherhood of Light that every time a new Maiden appears that the Maidens are to move to different Kingdoms and nations.**

 **I'm sure you can guess who the masked assassin is. By the way, I kinda see Papa Schnee wanting to do whatever it takes to protect his daughters, even if it means killing their friends. Stralis, which is the property of** **CC-2224 Commander Cody, is Mistrali island colony located between Mistral and the other continents, home to very few Grimm due to a lack of native fauna and is vital part of a trade route/way station for travel between Mistral and other Kingdoms.**

 **Maidens as of 2318:**

 **Amber was in Mistral**

 **Celeste in Atlas**

 **Wilma in Vacuo (but she travels to Mistral to investigate Haven Academy)**

 **Samantha in Vale**


	2. Battle: Mindoro

**Here is the second teaser, this one being the origin story for the Legends timeline. Inspired by a video on youtube called RWBY: Crysis.**

* * *

Cue Epilogue, Crysis 2 soundtrack

* * *

March, 2312

Mindoro, UEG colony: Cascade.

A Cascade Broadcasting news report is seen on a Flatscreen TV in. A pair of reporters with the capital city of Mindoro in the background.

" _Thanks guys and that's not all we're following, here's Erwin at the health desk…_ "

Switches to the Mindoro Umbrella Corporation office, where three people, one woman and two men who have been sedated are being scanned by Umbrella scientists.

" _…three more employees at their Mindoro office have been diagnosed with…_ "

Cut to a Beyond Sol Broadcast Corporation reporter outside of a Umbrella research facility in Saint Eidias, Mindoro metropolitan area.

" _…Umbrella Corporation officials have denied reports of a bio-chemical leak at their Malas research unit. Company founders Ronald Spencer and Alexander Ashford were unavailable for comment…_ "

A joint MPD-CDF barricade halts civilian vehicles heading out of the city. Cue a doctor at Mindoro General Hospital looking over a video file, showing an affected individual giving off a strange glow.

" _…so far, there have been over one-thousand-and-twenty-six laboratory-confirmed cases, but due to the speed of this infection…_ "

Umbrella Security are seen behind some used military vehicles and barricades on highway 16, Mindoro metropolitan area.

" _…all routes in and out of the Mindoro metropolitan area have been severed as Umbrella attempts to…_ "

Civilians are shown protesting outside of Umbrella-owned businesses.

" _Hydro-fuel prices exceed the dreaded five hundred credit mark…_ "

A Mindoro Police Department press secretary is seen being interviewed by an CNN reporter.

" _…we need to restore trust in our law enforcement agencies…_ "

Riot police are moving in on the protesters.

The same BSBC reporter from before is one the screen, more distressed.

" _Where is the UNSC?!_ "

Then suddenly, the point of view switches to a video camera swinging erratically as the owner runs from animalistic growling among screaming civilians, it switches again to a another one this time watching MPD officers and SWAT operatives shoot at something offscreen as an officer is slammed to the ground and is mauled by a black, wolf-like creature.

" _They're coming!_ "

* * *

 **In my mind, Cascade was among the first colonies, the Core Worlds (the Inner Colonies closet to Earth), established by the UEG and, by 2312, had a population of 5 million. Reach was still undergoing terraformation at the time. This is AU.**


	3. Collapse

**Inspired by Quantum Break's Cemetery trailer.**

* * *

August 9th, 2323 (4+ years post-Battle of Beacon)

City of Mistra, Kingdom of Mistral, planet Remnant

Cue soldiers clad in Mk.11 body armor with logos of the Umbrella Corporation as well as a couple German Shepherds inside of a M16 Civet MRAP. One soldier looks at a German Shepherd as it sits up before putting his helmet.

Pyrrha Nikos: (voiceover) " _No one saw it coming._ "

The Civet pulls up at a cemetery and the soldiers pile out joined by the dogs. The soldiers stops at the gate as two more use a battering ram to force it open. The soldiers charge inside of the graveyard weapons raised, the dogs and their handlers in the center.

Pyrrha Nikos: (voiceover) " _We never thought the walls would collapse…_ "

A wave of Aura passes through the soldiers and the dogs.

Pyrrha Nikos: (voiceover) " _…and take us down with it._ "

Another wave of Aura washes over the soldiers and dogs again. Meanwhile, up above on a UV-57 _Eagle_ , an UC marksmen armed with a SRS65 AM rifle watches over the area.

UP: "Gargoyle Team, this is Primus 1, ready for mark."

UO: "Copy Primus."

A third wave of Aura passes by and the soldiers move up.

Pyrrha Nikos: (voiceover) " _Because we took our safety for granted…_ "

A soldier spots a woman with red hair standing by a grave and points to her. The grave has William Nikos emblazoned upon it, and the woman places a picture of Pyrrha and her estranged older brother, William standing outside of the Nikos Family Home, on it.

Pyrrha Nikos: (voiceover) " _…just like I took you…for granted._ "

A spotlight from the former UNSC VTOL centers itself on the woman.

UM: "We got a visual on Pyrrha Nikos."

The Umbrella soldiers surround the woman, now revealed to be Pyrrha Nikos, and aim their weapons at her, red dot sights active.

UO: "Eyes on target, guns hot."

The picture flies away and the candles burn out. Pyrrha looks up and turns around, hands raised in surrender.

Pyrrha Nikos: (voiceover) " _But if I get a chance. I'll make things right._ "

UO: "Your clear to engage with weapons."

The mercenaries open fire, just as a black energy surrounds Pyrrha's hands. A similar anomaly appears around the bullets and German Shepherds' collars, stopping them. The soldiers lower their weapons in shock.

Pyrrha Nikos: (voiceover) " _This time, I'll redeem myself._ "

Pyrrha speed walks toward them and waves her hand to the right diverting the trajectory using her semblance, Polarity. Getting close to one of the mercs, elbowing him in the face and grabbing his MA2 assault rifle, pulling the weapon out of his hands. Spinning around she gets ready to raise her newly acquired assault rifle.

* * *

 **You wondering why Pyrrha is in this teaser? Well, I don't believe she's dead dead, sure her tiara or whatever was left behind, but we don't know the true extent of the Seasonal Maidens' magic.** **Here is a theory, Pyrrha gets transported to Salem and the Grimm queen decides that she could use the huntress-in-training to her advantage in what is assumed world domination.**

 **Judging what by she said to Jaune in Volume 2, Episode (Dance, Dance, Infiltration), the populace of Mistral idolize her and when the Grimm and the White Fang, or any other organization on Remnant that have allegiance with her attack and Pyrrha arrives. They look up in hope and when she attacks alongside them it WILL shatter that hope. Eventually she was freed by Jaune and the rest her loved ones. So what do you think?**

 **Why is the Umbrella Corporation in this? Because the Legends timeline involves a futuristic Resident Evil AU taking place in 2530s-50s during and after the Human-Covenant War. Umbrella is already defunct by** **then, having merged with a number of other private companies to form Charon Industries in 2431. Umbrella's stocks suffered because of Neo-Umbrella, a splinter organization of the original corporation serving Salem during the Remnant Civil War and the Fall of Remnant. It was a shadow of its former self.**


	4. Halo: Reunion - Lothal Report 5-8-2557

OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE PRIORITY TRANSMISSION

ENCRYPTION CODE: NOVEMBER BLACK

FROM: Codename: HERMES

TO: Codename: OTTOMAN

DATE: MAY 8TH, 2557

LOCATION SENT FROM: Prowler Corps Headquarters, Osaka, State of Japan, Asian Confederation, Confederation of Earth and Luna

SUBJECT: Phoenix flotilla crippled by the Emperor's Ace

CLASSIFICATION: EYES ONLY; RECIPIENT

/START TRANSMISSION/

Director, the following is based on a report from the Commanding Officer of the UNSC _Shadows are my Friends_ (SSR-359, _Winter_ -class reconnaissance prowler), which was observing the activities of the one of the Anti-Empire rebel networks, specifically the Phoenix cell. It was an engagement between the Phoenix cell and what appeared to be a singe TIE Alpha-class heavy fighter in an area of deep space near the Lothal system which occurred mere hours after the assassination of Maketh Tua and a brief battle at the Imperial Command Center in Lothla. At 1426 Hours Earth Standard Time, the _Ghost_ crew aboard a _Sentinel_ -class transport entered the area, carrying warship-grade shield generators stolen from Lothal. However upon docking with the _Pelta_ -class frigate _Phoenix Home_ , a hidden tracking beacon activated and exposed the rebel task group to the Galactic Empire. After being alerted to the danger by their C1 astromech, which disabled it, and they proceeded to warn the rest of the flotilla at 1429 hours. By that time the TIE Alpha had arrived and moved to attack the rebel ships.

Commander Jun Sato ordered Phoenix Squadron, made up of twelve RZ-1 A-wing fighters, to intercept the Imperial fighter at 1431 hours. Unlike the other rebel aerospace formations, which have pilots and fighters in reserve, Phoenix Squadron routinely rotates its active duty and reservist pilots, save for Phoenix Leader, so that both sides of the coin get equal amounts of combat experience. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough as the enemy ace cut Phoenix One and Two down in his first barrage before firing on _Phoenix Home_ , inflicting major damage. Phoenix Three and Ten attempted to shoot him down but the ace flipped his fighter around and reversed engine thrust before retaliating, killing both with lethal efficiency with repeat performances against five more Phoenix pilots. His next pass was just as destructive, disabling the shields and FTL core as well as the main reactor, leaving her dead in space and listing to port. It was at that point the _Ghost_ engaged, somehow making the ace abort his final attack run and shift his focus to them.

Maneuvering behind them, he took out Phoenix Nine forcing Phoenix Four to regroup with Phoenix Eleven. At that moment, the _India_ -class cruisers _Resurgence_ , _Unflinching_ , and _Seeker_ arrived to prevent the rebels' escape, forcing the rebel fleet to evacuate the _Phoenix Home_. The majority of the crew abandoned ship and were extracted by CR90 corvette _Liberator_. The active duty pilots managed to evacuate too but not before they suffered injuries but there were no KIAs among them. All CR90 corvettes escaped the AO before the Imperial cruisers could engage. The Captain of the _Ghost_ and daughter of Twi'lek freedom fighter Cham Syndulla, Hera: pulled a risky maneuver. Going between the _Resurgence_ and _Seeker_ before jumping to FTL just as the tractor beam activated, catching the Imperial ace in the trap instead.

Shortly after the rebels escaped, the Imperial cruisers destroyed _Phoenix Home_ in order to avoid any possible attempts of recovery by the Phoenix cell. This has forced Commander Sato to transfer his flag to the _Liberator_ and left the Phoenix cell without a viable transport for their A-wings. Most of Phoenix Squadron's reserves are KIA and the active duty pilots will be out of action for three days to a year. Judging by the presence of Fulcrum-01 on the Ghost, it is possible that the ace was HVT codenamed Delta Victor (formerly VIP Alpha Sierra), who had arrived on Lothal with the 501st Legion. Further observation of rebel fleet movements and other operations are suggested. A replacement for the _Phoenix Home_ or a base location is necessary to return prior combat effectiveness. The stolen shield generators were also lost when the Sentinel transport was destroyed with the _Phoenix Home_ , leaving the rebels to rely on civilian deflector shields for the time being.

/END TRANSMISSION/

* * *

APTO Reporting Names for Imperial military vehicles

Imperial ground vehicles

614-AvA speeder bike - Screamer VII

74-Z speeder bike - Scremer IX

TT-5 armored personnel carrier - Coffin V

TT-9 armored personnel carrier - Coffin IX

TX-225 GAV series infantry tank - Oppressor

2-M series armored fighting vehicle - Scylla

TB-7 main battle tank - Hellhound

TB-9 super-heavy main battle tank - Cerberus

HCV series armored transport - Hive

HAV series armored assault vehicle - Mob

MA-79 rocket artillery - Shriek

AV-15 artillery cannon - Long-shot

MHC-39 heavy artillery - Devastator

AT-RT series recon walker - Ostrich

AT-PT series armored security walker - Bloodhound

AT-DP series armored security walker - Sentinel

AT-CW series armored combat walker - Wrestler

AT-AA series anti-aircraft walker - Slingshot/Static

AT-ST series calvary walker - Alaris

AT-MP series assault walker - Dragon

AT-AW series battle walker - Praetorian

AT-ACT series super-heavy cargo transport - Camel

AT-AT series super-heavy battle walker - Dracula

Imperial aerospace craft

Calvary-class gunship - Chimera

MAAT series dropship - Maruader

Resilience-class dropship - Rebound

TIE series aerospace craft

*TIE/DR-P Swarm unmanned combat aerospace vehicle

*TIE/LN Lineman multirole fighter

*TIE/IN Interceptor tactical fighter

*TIE/D Defender multirole strike fighter

*TIE/SR Striker aerospace defense fighter

*TIE/SA-L Persecutor light bomber

*TIE/SA-H Punisher heavy bomber

*TIE/A-X1 Alpha I heavy fighter

*TIE/A-V1 Alpha II heavy fighter

Imperial Navy starships

* _Inquisitive_ -class heavy fighter/shuttle - Iota-class

* _Overseer_ -class prototype heavy fighter/shuttle - Omega-class

* _Monarch_ -class corvette - Mu-class

* _Arquitens_ -class escort frigate - Sigma-class

* _Annihilator_ -class escort frigate - Zeta-class

* _Quasar_ _Fire_ -class 'pocket' cruiser/light carrier - Tau-class

* _Gage_ -class transport - Uniform-class

* _Adjudicator_ -class frigate - Hotel-class

* _Terminator_ -class frigate - Whiskey-class

* _Acclamator_ -class assault ships (all models) - Alpha-class

* _Victory_ -class destroyer (all models) - Oscar-class

* _Conqueror_ -class ground support vessel - Quebec-class

* _Justice_ -class support cruiser - Juliett-class

* _Venator_ -class cruiser - Victor-class

* _Annexation_ -class assault ship - Golf-class

* _Tector_ -class arsenal cruiser - Tango-class

* _Imperator_ -class/ _Imperious_ -class cruiser - India-class

* _Allegiance_ -class battlecruiser - Zulu-class

* _Magnificence_ -class escort carrier - Mike-class

* _Goliath_ -class light carrier - Kilo-class

* _Dominion_ -class fleet carrier - Delta-class

* _Assertor_ -class battleship - Lima-class

* _Praetor_ -class dreadnought - Papa-class

* _Secutor_ -class dreadnought - Sierra-class

* _Revenge_ -class supercarrier - Romeo-class

* _Fear_ -class battle carrier - Foxtrot-class

* _Bellator_ -class superdreadnought - Bravo-class

* _Executor_ -class superdreadnought - Echo-class

* * *

 **This is a teaser for my upcoming story, Halo: Reunion, which follows my Legends timeline, takes place sometime around the end of Rebels Season 3, I'll try my best to integrate Halo's canon as much as possible.**

 **PS - Sorry guys for not updating for like, a year, I promise that I'm going to add more stuff too…eventually.**


End file.
